Dial B for Busted!
by Kristen Elisabeth
Summary: AU. Massie stole the role in Dial L and Claire and Alicia are seething. They got together to make Massie the newest addition to the LBR family. Will she just take it? I think nawt! More inside-my first fanfic! : Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Work in progress. Disclaimed. Not sure where this is going but I have a few ideas...Review please!! Maybe some good revenge idea too...Enjoy!**

I looked at the poster in front of me. My breathing started to speed up. I couldn't handle the pictures on the wall. Nawt today.

_Don't lose it Massie. Calm and cool. Alpha. In...out..._

My inner alpha tried to keep me from freaking out. I could feel the tears coming. The back of my eyes stung as the laughter around me errupted in fits. I could feel the metalic taste creeping up my throat and daring to come up. I couldn't lose it. Not now. Not when the only Pretty Committee member still standing by me was Dylan. Alicia and Claire had banded together to form their own clique. They used my words and moment of vulnerability against me to take Kristen. All it took was my bossiness and bad-mouthing to have them leave and come out better than I could. The 3 girls had become what I used to be. What I was now longing to be. But I am Massie Block. I wouldn't dare lose it in public. Even if I had been humiliated,left and laughed at. Atleast I still had Dylan.

I couldn't take the images in front of me anymore. I couldn't take the photos of Alicia and Derrick. The one of me wearing one of Claire's itchy Old Navy ensambles and the one where my winter white cowl neck sweater had grape soda dripping down the front. One picture even had a close-up of me and with Photoshop, a he-uge red zit stared back like a third eye on my forehead. All of these pictures of me at my worst. Bad lighting and bad angles mixed with the powers of Photoshop made me a pasty,overweight,zitty, LBR. Not the beautiful and flawless alpha I knew I was. The alpha I had to try and convince myself I was even though I had just been booted from the elite club of popularity. I closed my eyelids tight. My Glossip Girl had suddenly evaporated leaving me completely exposed and defenseless. I thanked gawd I was wearing water proof eye makeup today. It actually might be tested for the first time ever. After 3 counts of a breathing technique I learned at the High Hills yoga class, I spun around to meet the public. I hoped I was ready to meet the faces of my hysterical peers. I almost smacked right into my new enemy upon turning. The new girl in charge. The used-to-be LBR, Claire Lyons.

"So Massie, how does it feel?" she smirked and crossed her arms over her flat chest. Her baby blue eyes now a dark sapphire that cut through me like daggers. It was apparent she was wearing an outfit that was Alicia hand me downs. Complete RL from head to toe. She had even kicked the Keds for good and traded in her waxy Chapstick for Be Pretty's Moisturizing gloss. Her blond hair had been razored into layers that framed her face angelicly. I tried to glare back into her eyes as a challenge but I could only hold the look for seconds. I searched for a flaw that could give me the upper-hand. Over dose of make-up? Blemishes? Anything Burberry or out of season? No,no and no. She was a total 10 and a half.

"It feels like I've been betrayed and ripped off by a bunch of freaky, jealous, LBR'S" I fire back. I tried my hardest to push the tears back and stop from shaking. I called up my inner alpha but the call was dropped leaving me on my own to try and fight an uphill struggle. I tried to stand in control but I just knew that I couldn't win this battle without some scars and bruises along the way.

"Really? LBR's? Take a look in the mirror Nasty Block. This is what you are" she pointed to the giant tribute to my new status on the wall. Her grown out finger nails were past the tip and painted in bright red. Alicia stood with a perma-scowl on her too-tan face. I snarled at her in disgust but she just snickered at me and continued speed-texting. Probably sending flirty messages and xox"s to my boy- wait ex-boyfriend. Ugh,note to self: Derrick Harrington is so far past D2M it isn't even funny!

"You are nothing in my school. Alicia has your ex. I have your ex-friends. And what do you have? The credit of starring in a movie that tanked and being nationally humiliated by Abby Boyd? Nobody cares about you anymore Mass. You are a has-been. I rule now. You have nobody" her blue irises pierced through me. I just stood there. Taking all of it. Racking my brain for a good comeback but I came to the sad truth:Claire Lyons has me beat. And to think I actually gave the used-to-be sweet Orlandork a chance. If only I had a purple rhinestoned crystal ball last October.

"You're wrong. I still have Dylan. She hasn't joined your little group of bach-stabbing devils." It came out quiet and powerless. I was out-numbered and beaten even if Dylan came to help. I still tried to fight back. I stood taller in an alpha stance and gave dissaproving looks at my classmates watching the drama. Few kept taunting and whispering but for the most part they knew who was still in charge. Atleast who will eventually be in charge again. Who would also make another mental note to turn their LBR status into something a LBR would think of as a LBR.

"Is that so?" she raised her pale brows mockingly. I laughed inside at the thin waxing job and bad penciling in she did. She didn't even match the colors right. Because strawberry blond almost red looks sooo normal on a pale platinum blond girl. Finally something to give me a good advantage.

"Yeah. It is" I was smiling now. She could take everybody else but as long as I had one person, I would be okay.

"Think again" came a familiar voice. A tall and thin red head appeared at the left side of Alicia.

"D-Dylan"my voice quivered. I had to work in overdrive just to fake the confidence. I felt hollow but at the same time completely full of rage and sorrow. This was it. I wasn't standing for this any more.

"Hmmm?"she looked at me mockingly.Her lips curled in a wicked smile. The friendly green eyes I had known were replaced by hateful and loathesome glares.

You too?" I tossed in non-chalantly as I cast a not surprised gaze. I stood 2 inches shorter than her but she had always been the weakest one of us so she was easy to scare down. The alpha part of me was ordering me to hold my head high and rip them all up to prove I was still the alpha dog around here. Nawt No-brow-hair Claire.

"Hmmmm" she tapped her chin with a manicured nail. "Would you rather be best friends with the most beautiful and popular girls in this whole county or with an old, washed up, weak,ugly liar? If you were smart like me you would pick option 1 as I have." she turned on her Gucci clad heel and sauntered down the hall looking completely amazing and _gulp_ alpha. I was on the recieving end of everything this time. But this was definitely not finished.

"Dyl?" I called out sweetly to her. I sooo had a hold of this.

"What!?" she snapped at me. When she turned back around you could see a tear on her flushed cheeks and a fire in her eyes. I knew she was regretting what she just did.

"When you realize the mistake you've made, you know where to find me" This did something to her. I saw this weird twitch in her eyes. Was she still regretting what happened or did I just push her farther to their side? She turned back around and continued walking. She pushed and shoved her way through the student wall of freaks that where still clawing to see the "Massie is a loser" shrine.

"So Mass,give up yet?" Kristen spoke up for the first time since she had been standing there. She tapped a blue and white Puma on the carpeted floor of the wide hall. I pivoted on my foot to face the girls again. I didn't have time for them. The gears in my mind where fast at work putting together revenge plans and ways to win back Dylan. She was apparently my only friend left but being her gullible self had been swayed to the other group.

"Never." I stated full of confidence. I might have no friends but that does nawt mean I get to give in to Kuh-risten and Kuh-laire. Psh, I MADE those girls! I swayed down the hall and ignored the stares and laughter that followed me. This was only one battle. No way had they won the war with Massie Block. It had only just started.

**Okay and that is my Pilot chapter for my first story. Ta-da! Review please. Short I know. Criticism is appreciated as well as ideas. Oh and just for the record what happened here is Massie got the role in Dial L by cheating and that is the reason A and C stuck together to take Mass down. Thanks for reading. See ya :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review. Yes only 1 but I'm hoping to get more this time. Tell me what ya think!!**

Ever since Dial L for Loser, Claire had a hate for Massie Block that nobody else could understand. Claire knew she should have been the one that went to sleepovers with Abby and shopped with Hadley. Conner should have been her movie boyfriend. At first she accepted the fact that Massie beat her in the audition. That was, until she found out the truth.

_"That's cool Mass. Meet you in 10 with the Starbuck's on set?" I walked through the maze of sets I had come to know like the back of my hand. I was trying to talk on the Motorola Massie gave me and balance a tray of Frappachino's at the same time. Right now I was walking around the lot they used for My Goodbyes._

_"Yeah. Hey can you make sure I put my cell in the charger? I left it in my trailer and I don't have time to check because we shoot in 20 and I'm running lines with Conner." she used a sickly sweet tone with me. Ever since she got the part I was basically her assistant. I didn't mind though. Being with her, Abby, and Leesh every night for movie stuff in Hollywood made it all worth it. Even when I envied her every second of every day for being able to live out my dream._

_" Yeah, see ya then" I snapped my phone shut with my thumb and rounded the corner on the set of Never After. I waved to Emilia Braden and Melena Trace. They were my two best friends when Massie was rehearsing and Alicia was busy shopping or talking to "Jaw-shie" on the phone. I couldn't wait to be able to go home and brag that I have contacts with the two teen idols._

_"Claire-a-belle come here!" Emilia called from her chair. She gave me the nickname as soon as we met. We became friends easy and had tons of inside jokes. She was sitting sideways with her Converse-clad feet hanging over the side. Her signature blond curls were glossed and camera-ready for the next episode where her character, Carla, was supposed to finally break up with her jerk of a boyfriend, Andy. I walked over to the two and set down my cardboard tray. I could see the liquid jostling inside the cups and watched it settle back into a still pool._

_"What's up?" I asked. I tugged on my super short bangs. Sure they looked ah-dorable but they had to constantly be swept to the side or brushed._

_"You know how my character,Celia, is supposed to be going out with Jason?" Melena started. It took me a few days to be friends with her because she was shy around me. That is so weird. A Hollywood starlet being nervous around a regular person like me. "We have the scripts for the next few episodes and Celia finds Jason cheating on her with Mallory!" her eyes were wide with excitement. She absolutely hated the guy that was Jason so she was happy with not having to act all coupely on and off screen. I couldn't blame her either. That boy was an arrogent mess._

_I smiled at her and hoped Mass wouldn't be mad at me for taking so long. Oh well, if I didn't get there I guarentee Stella or Emma would get it for her. We gabbed about the show and Dial L until an enraged Rupert Man showed up 10 feet away from us. If looks could kill then the first person to look into his cobalt eyes would be dead._

_"Stella do you think I cah that the blond gihl was betta! Massie wahs prettieh and was betta for tha paht. Plus she took a clahss and is just as good. Of course I buh-leive Mahssie about huh bein a diva. Did you see how she acted whun she got a little watuh spilled on her! Totahl freak out!" He was pacing and turning red in the face from yelling. I felt buzzing in my ears and was light-headed. Massie STOLE my role. I may have freaked a little when Alicia spilled the water on me ,but I was about to audition for a movie!_

_"Listun. Nobudy will find out that it wahsnt faih. Would you rathah have Clah and her "boyfriend problems and drahma" as Mahssie put it. I cahn't have that on set. "He waited for Stella to reply before slamming his phone shut and throwing it against the hard floor. The phone shattered upon contact. It looked just how my heart felt. Broken._

After Massie left Claire standing in the hall, she felt the hate all over again. She was finally the best around here so why was she suddenly feeling queesy after the encounter? She knew one thing though. It was on.

_--_

Alicia walked through the front door of her estate with the whole Massie thing still fresh in her mind. She had to hand it to the girl. She kept her composure in a situation where Alicia herself would have broke down then and there. But didn't Massie deserve everything she was about to get? She did steal the role from Claire in a once-in-a-lifetime opprotunity. There was only one thing to do at a time like this: report the news.

Usually when she entered her house she went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of Perrier. She would watch something on Mtv or vh1. Then she would go upstairs to finish homework while she listened to her iPod nano. Today she just went straight upstairs without stopping for anything.

"Hey mama" she called to her mom as she raced up the spiral stairs to get to her room. She didn't have the time or energy to explain the story to anybody but her "viewers". She tried taking the steps two at a time but ended up nearly face-planting in her 2 inch Choo's. She bit her lip and examined the small scrape just below her left knee. She couldn't feel any pain so she just kept going before the day caught up with her.

" Dinner is in an hour"her mother called in her thick Spanich accent from one of the many living rooms of the mansion. Alicia couldn't have cared less about eating because if she knew Massie Block,this was far from over. That was enuff to keep anyone from an appetite.

She walked down the long hall way that was painted in fiery Spanish colors. Bright reds and oranges surrounded her. She could see the stained wood door to her solace of comfort only feet away.

Stepping in to her Jasmine theamed room she dropped her limited edition Dolce & Gabbana bag by the door and flopped down on her bed. She rested for a few seconds before sitting up to fluff her hair. In her mind she collected all of her thoughts in to a "report" before twisting the crystal handle and sauntering in to her private turqoise and orange bathroom. She felt the cold tile through her socks and it sent a chill up her spine. She pulled out her microphone and sat on the motorcycle seat before counting down and beginning her message.

"Hey everybody. This is Alicia Rivera with Behind the Scenes at OCD and today we have an exclusive story. Local celeb, Massie Block, has been exhiled from her circle of friends. Last month Claire Lyons was cheated out of the role of Molly in Dial L for Loser, by then queen Massie Block. Me and Claire came together to go against Massie. We didn't mention knowing anything until we could get either Kristen or Dylan on boared with us. When Massie finally slipped and said something about Kristen behind her back, we were ready and armoured. Kristen heard the embellished version of the story from us and has been anti-Mass ever since. Dylan was a little harder to sway. We couldn't get anything about Dyl from Massie so we embellished again. Okay we made it all up but we needed Dylan. Today was the showdown between Claire and Massie. Massie and Claire both held strong and didn't give up. Even when Mass was faced with having no friends and having her boyfriend stolen by me. That part was all Miss Lyons doing though. She took pictures of "Molly" and "Brad" and passed them off as Massie and Conner. I didn't have a say in my new boyfriend. I still love Josh Hotz but if I go against Claire now,it could be fatal to my social life. Dylan seems to be giving in already and maybe if I do also we can overthrow Claire and Kristen. Until next time. This has been a very long and confused report by Alicia Rivera." she carefully put away her microphone and took a long look in the mirror.

Her reflection was not flawless and perfect. She looked worn and tired from all the drama. She glanced down at the picture of Derrick that Claire had put on the desk top of her vanity. She snarled in disgust and tossed the cheap frame across the room so it landed in the trash can. If Claire didn't fix things with her and Josh soon, Alicia would.

--

"Hello?" Kristen Gregory answered her cell phone while juggling her custom made soccer ball. The spring air felt good on her skin and she was glad to be outside again.

"Hey Kris-its Layne"her friends kind voice came through the phone. Talking with her secret friends always calmed her down. The Witty Committee had been together since the beginnig of 7 grade and was never any drama. A call with Layne was just what she needed to get rid of the current stresses of school. Even when her friend was making obnoxious chomping sounds on her current fxation: Grape bubblegum.

"Hey L. What's up?" Kristen asked as she balanced the ball on her foot. She had been practicing a new move and she needed to practice her balance with the ball.

"Listen. Normally I wouldn't care about all the popularity drama but this time I have to tell you. Claire's different. She told me this whole twisted story about Massie and the movie and revenge. You shouldn't be in on this. She told me she lied about Massie talking about you. Massie only said Kori was getting better and you should watch for her. She never said anything at all about how you look,or your skills or how you don't ever get boyfriend's. That was all Claire." Layne stopped so Kristen could take in all the information.

"I. Bu-What?" she couldn't believe what was happening. Claire completely lied to her so she would join in on some insane scheme just because Claire didn't get the part in a movie.

"Thanks Layne." Kristen told her genuinly. She was still in shock about the giant mistake she made. Correction:the giant mistake CLAIRE made.

"No problem. If you ever wanna get rid of those posers for good-" Kristen smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Yes Layne. I know where to find you"she hit the end call button on her phone and triend to map out a plan on how to get rid of Claire once and for all.

**Bam! And chapter 2 is finito. Review please!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aww. Thanks for the nice reviews! Here is Chapter 3. Love reviews!**

Who would have thought that the girl sliding down the tile bathroom wall onto the greasy linoleum floor, while heaving sobs would be Dylan Marvil? Her life had been perfect only days ago. She had finah-ly lost those troublesome 10 pounds and had been going out with Plovert for a week. What happend? Oh, that's right. Claire Lyons meets Massie Block is what happend. After being expelled from OCD, not being allowed or wanted in Hollywood and having to kiss old teacher butt just to get back in school, she had been through it all. She even had to deal with one horrible soccer practice with a coach who was sadly mistaken if she thought the daughter of Merri-Lee Marvil would be practicing any sport in a towel. It had been over. Why did everything have to change again? Yet again the answer is :Claire freakin Lyons.

"Dylly?" a sugar coated voice came from the ither side of the bathroom door. Dylan knew the voice could only belong to Claire.

Dylan sat perfectly still and held in all the tears in an attempt to keep Claire away. After she sniffled, she was pretty sure Claire heard her. _Please go,please go ,please go!! _Dylan was praying for alone time to sort out her many insane feelings. This was nawt the time to listen to a conceited,blond,female dog. She held her breath until she was purple in the face. She finally heard the familiar clacking of the heels Claire had borrowed from Alicia. She sighed in relief because if there was anything she didn't need, it was a talk from Kuh-laire.

"Stupid baby"she heard Claire mumble under her breath. Dylan's face twisted as she let out a huge "HOW DARE YOU"!!

She picked herself up off the greasy floor and ran out into the deserted hallway to see her "friend" slinking away in her black RL mini skirt. There was no way as long as she was alive, that Claire Lyons, the former GAP wearing, gummy chomping, freakshow was going to get the best of Dylan Marvil. It was just plain out NAWT going to happen.

"CLAIRE" she yelled in a rampant roar. The skinny girl swivled to meet her "friend". Her expression was completely innocent and she was wearing a giant grin. Not a flyaway or makeup smudge in sight. Except for the whole weird eyebrow thing. What's up with that?

"Yes, Dyl" she asked while she twirled a lock of her now honey blonde hair around her left index finger.

"WHERE DO YOU GET OFF SAYING STUFF ABOUT ME!! YOU SAY YOU ARE HELPING ME BY TELLING ME WHAT MASSIE SAID?! IT IS PROBABLY ALL A LIE. NOT THE FIRST TIME MISS INNOCENT PLAYED THAT CARD. I CANNOT BELIVE YOU! I BET EVERY LITTLE BIT OF THIS CHARADE IS A TALE. YOU MADE IT ALL UP DIDN'T YOU. YOU...YOU-YOU BACKSTABBING,SECOND RATE,FAKE!!" her tone was livid through her whole tirade. She was finally letting go of all the tension that had been building up among the girls over the past few days. She had finally reached her limit and when Dylan Marvil reaches a limit, expect some problems with hearing soon after.

Claire looked straight back in Dylan's eyes. Her eyes were laughing at the vibrant red head's tear stained face. She was so smug and sure of herself it made Dylan sick.

"Dylan,Dylan,Dylan. Are you ever gonna learn that it doesn't matter what you think or do? I have all the power now. Don't you get that? You're friend Massie is a helpless loser and you will be to if you aren't careful. I wonder what everybody would think about Miss size 0 if they heard about the 'toothbrush' "she smiled and walked a few leisurly steps closer as she talked. She exuded pure alpha but it was definitly not the kind of alpha anybody wanted. It was the kind of alpha that was eventually scalped or exhiled for being a pain in the you-know-what.

IF Dylan had a universal remote that could stop time, she would pause the moment,think of the absolute perfect comeback and then wipe Claire's mind of all knowledge of the 'toothbrush'. But this was the real world. And in the real world, Dylan's first instinct was to haul off and slug her right in her pretty little nose. And so she did, leaving a waterfall of blood comig out of the smug little face.

Then as she walked away from the cursing and yelping ex-friend,she knew that tomorrow was going to hurt much worse than the throbbing ache that was in her right hand.

--

"Cam pass" Derrick called to him from across the lush yard. They were playing on the half-length field in Cam's backyard. In the current game of 2 v 2, Derrick and Cam were only 1 goal away from catching up to Chris and Kemp. After pulling a Cruyff on Kemp he sprinted to the makeshift goal on the end of the field. Otherwise known as the side of the garage. He faked Chris out and shot to the lower left corner of the "goal" and scored to tie the game.

"Whoooo"Derrick whooped and high fived Cam and panted while getting back in position. Kemp picked up the ball and put it under his arm while he was half way leaned over in exhaustion.

"How bout we call it here?" Kemp pleaded as he wiped some of his curly brown hair out of his eyes. The afternoon Sun was beating down on them and with 4 pretty even matched players, they were tired.

"Sure, whatever" Cam walked over to the shady part of the yard. He slid down on the tree trunk and drank from the cheap, plastic bottle of water he had with him.

Kemp limped over and wiped his face with his blue cotton tee before putting it back on. All four boys had water and chilled in the cool breeze.

"How come J isn't here" Chris asked when he finally put down his empty bottle. He then focused on ripping up a fat and wide piece of grass to try and play. It sounded more like a dead kazoo.

"Something with his sister's aardvark...card shark? Klondike bar? Heck I don't know but it means he couldn't be here." Derrick loosened the laces on his blue and white cleats. His sweaty hair was drenched and sticking to the back of his neck and forehead.

"Probably stalking Alicia. He is so stuck on h-OW! What the heck Cam!" Kemp stopped after Cam nailed him in the gut with his elbow.

"Eck-hmm-hmm-hmm" Cam cleared his throat and shifted his eyes to Derrick. They could tell Derrick was pretending he hadn't heard.

"Sorry man but Josh still is in like, love with her. Do you-OW! CAM QUIT! Where was I .Oh yeah, do you even like her?" Kemp was rubbing his side while he looked up to Derrick for a reaction. He blew his long hair out of his face again.

"No." Derrick replied flatly while pulling up fist fulls of the treated grass. He raised his hand and let the grass go while watching it float away in the light winds.

"What?! Why are you going out with her then! What you did with Josh was so not cool and you don't even like her?" Chris was gaping at him. Kemp looked shocked while Cam sat sullenly. Cam pushed a piece of hair out of his face and watched Derrick with his different eyes expectently. Derrick sighed and went back to ripping.

"D just tell them already" Cam commanded quietly.

"Do I have toooo?" Derrick whined like a 4 year old that had just been told to clean his toys off the floor.

"Yes" Cam's voice was solid and stone.

"Come on dude. You don't even tell your best friends what's up?"Chris pleaded and Kemp threw in a week "Yeah".

"Okay. Well. Um."he trailed off while trying to think of a good way to explain the problem.

"Gawd just spit it out already!"Kemp yelled at him. Derrick dropped his eyes to the ground.

"Well. Okay let's start from the beginning. When I was still with Massie, Skye Hamilton kissed me. It was after the soccer playoff that she did it. She came up without her minions and congratulated me. I was turning away when she pulled me back and kissed me. I-" Chris interupted him

"You actually KISSED Skye!" his jaw was practically on the ground. Kemp smiled and play punched Derrick on the shoulder.

"NO! _She_ kissed _me_. Now I started to walk away and-"he was stopped again.

"So how was kissing Skye" Kemp was eager for information seeing as he had never kissed anybody except for his poster of Reese Witherspoon. Yes, Kemp Hurley has a poster of Reese Witherspoon.

"Not the point. Now stop cutting me off! Okay,as I was saying, I walked away and thought it was done." He stopped for effect but the boys started talking again.

"You walked away from her? Dude you are insane." Chris left off while playing with a sweatband on his left wrist. He stretched the elastic until it snapped, leaving a red welt on his arm. All the guys laughed and smiled at him. Even Mr.Serious, Cam Fisher.

"Okay so Claire got a picture of it and black mailed me into everything. So you see-" he was beginning to get annoyed with the consant interuptions.

"Claire. Lyons. Blackmailed you, Derrick Harrington, into leaving the finest girl in school for Josh's girlfriend." Kemp said it slowly as if he was still trying to understand it.

"Well, sorta,yeah."he turned his attention to a fat bumblebee that was sitting on the dandelion next to him.

"That girl is evil" Chris stated before he flung the broken band across the yard.

"That's why I broke up with her" Cam said it so quietly that they could barely tell he was talking. Astonishment was coming across the faces of all of his friends. He focused on his thick socks like they were the most interesting thing on the planet.

"Wow, Cammie finally got rid of the whiny brat for good" Kemp patted Cam on the back and and broke out in a big smile.

"I am so happy to hear that because I can finally ask her out now." Chris said jokingly.

"She is all yours" a look of happiness and relief washed over him. For the first time in days, he was back to smiling.

"Whew. This is too much for me. First to score wins?" Kemp stated it as a question but was already running to his position on the field. In seconds another intense game was started and Derrick was finally happy to have told somebody who didn't have all the girl drama that Cam did.

Now everyone knew what was going on. Even Josh.

--

He silently crept through the bushes on the side of the Fisher's house. He was wearing a joyous expression because now he knew that it wasn't Derrick that stole Alicia. It was the evil princess, otherwise known as Claire Lyons.

_And to think I actually liked her._

Josh shuddered at the thought. Everybody suspected that he still liked Claire even though he was with Alicia. As Massie would say, "Puh-leeze" He got over her as soon as she got back together with Cam. Alicia was his girl. Pretty,romantic,sweet and of course, a girl that loves Ralph is perfect.

"Ouch!" Josh pulled a thorn out of his arm. He crouched down and it was time for his next hurdle: crossing the driveway without being seen. He peered around the corner of the bush and snapped back when Kemp looked in his direction. He sat with his heart pounding for a minute until he heard Derrick's hollering and cheering.

"1.2.Go." he whispered to himself before he darted across the drive way. He sprinted at top speed and dove behind the decorative stone wall that seperated the backyard from the garden. He flew and tucked in the air before landing with a _thud._

_Ouchy. Great, now not only have I steam-rolled the roses,I have also taken a trip back to pre-k by saying ouchy._

He didn't really care though. He was so happy, that he just crawled out of sight and ran home.

** Thoughts: Josh-Claire.Evil.**

**Kemp-was that Josh? Whatever,I'm goin home to Reese.**

**Derrick-Um, I really need some help getting Massie back. Alicia is just...icky.**

**Mrs.Fisher-My roses! What happened to them! Ha-a-a-a-RISSSSSS**

**Massie- Oh Beannn. Can I borrow a few hairs? Claire Bear better watch out.**

**Claire- Holy crap I think that girl just gave me a black eye. **

**And that my friends, is chapter 3. Review please. Criticism welcome!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for all the nice reviews. Anybody do Cross Country? Had an insane meet today:) I'm tryin to make my chapters a little longer each time. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Send ideas if you want too. And here is number 4. Oh, wait before I go, I have a quiz on my profile. It's story related so please vote!!**

Tomorrow was going to be a nightmare. Having to explain the black eye and nose bleed to her parents was bad enough. But the whole school? What would they think when they heard that one of her friends clocked her after classes? That was easy. They just wouldn't find out. Several failed attempts at using cover up and blush had only made a mess and wasted her Sephora makeup. At the price it was at, Claire would be trying to use Kristen's pale powder until she could get the money for more. It looks like she was going to have to call Alicia for this one. Massie may have been the "famed" makeup artist at OCD, but Alicia knew how to make a miracle with a blush brush.

Claire walked into her redone room and couldn't help but think it was a little too Layne and Pre-k for a middle school alpha. If only she had the cash to fix it up. On a 50 dollar allowance, (her dad got an ah-mazing raise.Just enough for a decent allowance but not enough for a house) it would take a while. While she was thinking of small changes to make her room a little more age appropriate, she couldn't help but think about the sophistication a simple white and purple scheme had to it. The way Massie had her room. She waved all thoughts of Massie out of her mind.

She decided to forget about her room and call Alicia for some beta to alpha help. She picked up her new LG Dare and speed-dialed number 2 in her phone. She put the phone up to her ear and tapped on it with one of her pampered fingers to the beat of "Crush" by David Archuleta while she waited. After 3 rings she got an answer.

"Hey, Leesh. I need some help with makeup. Just a little incident I need to cover up. No big deal. Be here 7 o'clock okay." Claire used a sickly winning voice to tone-down her bossiness. She was walking on eggshells so she couldn't be a complete jerk yet.

"I can't come okay!" Alicia snapped at her. She wished Claire could see her rolling her eyes at the bossy queen.

Claire jumped back from the phone as if it bit her. She stared at it in disgust before putting it back up to her ear. She heard the _clang_ sound her phone made when it bumped against one of her cheap, faux-silver,hoop earrings.

"Well you don't have to scream." Claire threw back at her. She expected things like this from Dylan. Nawt Alicia. She didn't think she would get this from her beta. Possibly even Kristen but definitely nawt A. Looks like she might have to do some groveling tonight. How un-alpha.

"Claire, maybe I do! I'm not just a little girl you can boss around. I can't come" Alicia argued back. She was angry with Claire for telling her what to do ever since Dial L. Boo hoo you didn't get the part. Grow up. Plus she was still frusterated with her about Derrick and Josh.

"I-I'm sorry" Claire sniffled, "I just thought that we could have fun together because I really need help with something. It's okay if you don't want to come anymore. I was a bad friend and I should be nicer." Claire whimpered. She sat on the edge of her bed and scratched one of the glitter stars that was glued on her comforter. She kicked her bare foot against the wall. Her pedicure was starting to chip around the edges. She hoped that by laying it on thick, she could win Alicia back.

"Well... maybe I can come later. Say around eightish?" Alicia softened her tone after she heard Claire apologize. Her anger had collapsed like a house of cards.

Claire smiled and replied to her. "That sounds great! Can you bring in a few makeup tools?" she asked earnestly.

"Uh, sure. Have the fro-yo ready" she could hear forgiveness in Alicia's voice that made her smile even more.

"Sure. See ya" Claire hit end and grinned evily. "Sucker" she left off before laughing. She dissapeared into her new walk-in closet to outfit search.

_I guess my acting skills aren't too shabby._

_--_

Massie peered out her window into Claire's room in the guesthouse. She saw Alicia with her and they were laughing and doing eachother's makeup. Pretty much having a good time when Massie was stuck at home with nobody else. Except Bean, but even then the little pug was fast asleep in her doggie bed. She wished she could be Bean. Play all day in the house and sleep when she wanted. She wouldn't have to worry about school or what anyone else thought of her. She could be absolutely stress-free.

She pulled her dark purple curtains closed and got to work. What type of revenge would hurt Claire the most. Public humiliation or a loss of all her friends? Well that one is ahb-vious. Both. She sat behind her desk and opened a fresh Word document. She simply titled it revnege and startedclisting possible ideas.

- Start lies to turn her friends against her

Massie quickly deleted that. It was way more than cheap. It was Claire. She started again with hopefully better ideas.

-Expose what a loser she is.

-Use the truth to turn her friends against her

-Nina her

-TDFW(for LBR's who don't know its Too Devilish For Words)

She looked over her list and smiled. Why not use all of them? She opened a new document and labeled it How.

-allergy?

-sneakiness

-possibly the Wave Pool Opening Ceremony?

She just started to get her list going when the familiar _ping_ came through her computer's round speakers. She clicked over to IM. After signing in she looked at her new message. There was no way the boy had that amount of nerve.

**Shortz4life- Hey,can we talk about Skye I miss you and I know you miss me. Can we fix things?**

Derrick? What. There wasn't enough time or energy to deal with his cheating behind and think up a great scheme all in one night. She set up an away message and posted it before Derrick sent her another note.

**Massikur's away message-Um, are you a cheesy Cheap Trick song? Then why would you think I'd want you to want me?**

She logged off feeling good for finally putting Derrick in his place. She waited a few more minutes to see if he would reply to that. He never did. She spent a few more minutes brainstorming on ways to takeover and get her status back before logging off to take a shower with lavender scent-infused water. The day had been stressful and she finally needed a break. A break from the Pity Committee as she had dubbed them, from Derrick, pretty much from everybody that was currently making her life harder.

After standing in the scalding water for half an hour she put on a plush purple robe and stepped out of the shower. She threw her hair up in a warm towel from her heated rack. She had used a Clearasil Deep Cleaning Cream to prevent against any possible stress related breakouts. She wiped the damp,steam-coated mirror with a dry,white wash cloth. Staring back was a tired but rejuvenated, beautiful,brunette alpha that was ready to take over again and stick no-brow-hair Claire where she belonged:the Reject Pile.She brushed her teeth before turning on her hair dryer. The choking humidity mixed with the suffocating heat relaxed her for a few minutes while she dried off. She used a Crest white strip so her smile would be marvelously luminate tomorrow. She had to be absolutely perfect in every single way.

Many moisturizers and treatments later she was ready for bed. After she had slipped in to her favorite silk pajamas she got in the bed and turned the light off. She couldn't sleep. Her thoughts kept on racing inside her head. She kept running scenarios in her head about what would happen. She had just found a way to shut her brain down when the noise was back. That annoying ping that broke her spell of tranquility. She lifted her lavender scented gel mask and slowly walked to her computer. She glided across the hardwood floors and gracefully sat down in her white,leather chair. When she moved the mouse, her screen came to life and lit up the whole room with its glow. She opened IM for the second time that night and was shocked at the IM on her screen.

**Shortz4life-Am I a One Republic song? Then why can't I just Apologize?**

**Massiekur-Are you a Taylor Swift song? Because you Should've Said No.**

**Shortz4life-Do I look like Dolly Parton? Because I will Always Love You.**

**Massiekur has signed off.**

That was way to much for any 13 year old. She logged off without a second thought before what Derrick said could really sink in.

--

The first thing Dylan did when she got home was destroy the "toothbrush". She snapped it in half and threw it in the trash. She was completely done with that now. No way was Claire going to destroy her by telling everybody. She had been strong enough to give it up, so now she was strong enough to defend herself. Hitting Claire gave her a sick satisfaction. She was finally letting Miss. Perfect know what she thought of her. As little as she did think of her anyway.

Dylan walked into her beautiful bedroom and got out her cellphone. She couldn't leave Claire on her own. She would need an aly. Massie had made it clear that she could only come back to her if she was prepared to beg for forgiveness. That was an absolute last resort. She scrolled through the address book on her Blackberry until she got to the "K" section. Kristen may have been anti-Mass but she might be able to swing her. She called and put the phone to her ear.

"Hullo?" Kristen sounded out of breath. She probably went running to get ready for soccer. Ever since she heard that Kori was training, she had to be 3 steps ahead to maintain captain of the Sirens.

"Uh,hey Kris. Can we talk about something." she said nervously. She somehow felt that Claire was listening in on her. Claire gave that weird kind of feeling.

"Yeah sure. You wanna come to the park? I'm here practicing so we can talk." she stopped. Dylan could hear the rythmic thumps that indicated Kristen was juggling.

"Yeah be there in 10" Dylan ended the call and ran out of the house. She ran the whole way to the park in her neighborhood that was 3 blocks away. She could see her Puma-clad friend practicing the rainbow next to a rickity picnic table.

"Kris!!" she yelled and waved before sprinting over. Her Prada bag swung in rythym to her steps.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere. You can slow down." she flipped the ball up and caught it in her arms before she sat down on the table. Dylan instantly slowed her pace to a leisurely walk.

"What's on your mind?" Kristen asked. Her bright eyes seemed to be hiding something.

"Kuh-laire" Dylan huffed a breathe before going on." I sorta gave her a black eye today because she made me mad. Now I am never going to be her friend again." Dylan spoke slowly and noted the surprise on Kristen's face and how her brows shot up.

"You. Hit Claire." Her jaw dropped revealing a piece of blue gum.

"Yeah." Dylan felt sort of good about it now. Claire got exactly what she deserved.

"Explain" Kristen commanded with a look of...awe?

Dylan told the whole complicated story to Kristen who listened intently and nodded her head when she agreed. Dylan even told about Claire knowing about the toothbrush. Kristen smiled brightly when she finished.

"I think we should get revenge." her gaze was menacing.

"More than punching her?" Dylan was surprised to hear this from her

"Much more." Kristen told Dylan everything she had heard from Layne.

Together they shared stories and schemed a plot against Claire. They ran into a problem. They definitely needed Massie Block to pull this one off.

"Okay so we ask her to help?" Kristen asked Dylan. Dyl pulled a bushel of red hair behind her left ear and looked darkly.

"Yes. We get Massie's help. But absolutely none of this is leaked until we have a plan. Deal." Dylan held out her pinky finger.

"Deal"Kristen agreed and they shook on it.


End file.
